Love Is Everything
by Seifross Valentine
Summary: “Love never needs a reason or a specific time for it to happen, Cloud.” Set in both Crisis Core and Advent Children timelines. A story about Cloud and Sephiroth's relation to one another. . .Proof that love cannot promise eternal happiness.
1. Chapter 1: Meeting

_This is the first chapter of my first SephCloud story. I think it went well, but it wouldn't hurt if others would read this too and I'd be thankful to those who would comment too! _

_Please enjoy!_

* * *

_**L**_**ove **_**I**_**s **_**E**_**verything**

**An FFVII Fan-fiction**

**CHAPTER I**

**It was yet another ordinary day. . .though the rain had blackened out the beautiful blue skies. The streets were barren of the presence of the people and all that could be heard are the faint footsteps of someone who seemed not to care about the rain. **

**Cloud was caught in deep thought, as he always was; thinking of many things that seemed to trouble him. He was a boy who had dreams though, but those dreams were incorporated into his mind by 'meeting' a certain person; the hero that all the world reveres; Sephiroth. He has never taken the silver-haired hero off of his mind; he never cared if he was doing this just because he idolized the man or if he was actually coming up with something else.**

**Finally, the day he had awaited came; the fated day to go to the Shin-Ra Company for the SOLDIER orientation. He had always dreamed of being a part of SOLDIER and it was also one way of suppressing his weakness for General Sephiroth. "You're new around here, aren't you?" a voice from behind him said, "Huh?" Cloud replied as he turned around, "What's your name?" the black haired guy asked, "Uh. . .it's Cloud. Cloud Strife." Cloud answered quite shyly as he looked at the SOLDIER 1****st**** class standing before him.**

"**As for me, I'm Zack Fair. But you can just call me Zack." The black haired SOLDIER replied as he smiled and shook Cloud's hand, "P-Pleased to meet you, Zack." Cloud said, "Good luck on the road to being a SOLDIER." Zack said as he patted Cloud's head and went to greet the others.**

**A couple of minutes later, the real orientation began and the SOLDIER 1sts were being introduced; Cloud couldn't wait to see the General and even forced his way to line in front. One by one they showed themselves, first was Genesis Rhapsodos, then it was Angeal Hewley and finally, it was Sephiroth.**

**Cloud felt his body heat up and his heart beat so fast. . .he wanted to step up to the General and catch his attention, but who was he to speak to him? He was not even owning a rank that high. Instead, he listened to Sephiroth's voice; feeling every word that he said.**

**It had been months after that day had occurred in his life and he had started receiving missions; exterminating monsters and observing Mako reactors. . .it was none out of the ordinary, but Cloud worked with great determination. **

**One day, he decided to go training in one of Shin-Ra's training facilities; Lvl. 49. Since there were no people inside, he accessed the computer by himself and commenced the 'virtual training'. He had chosen a mission harder than those he's chosen before. "I don't know what'll happen but. . .I have to do this." Cloud whispered to himself as he started fighting.**

**Time and again, he had won countless battles and was about to log out when the program suddenly changed, next thing Cloud knew was that he was pitted against a summoned creature; Bahamut. "What the heck?!" Cloud said as he clumsily picked up his gun and loaded it. He tried to attack the creature, but it was to no avail, he was taking in too much damage that it caused him to stagger.**

**As Cloud was brought to his knees, a sudden sharp sound of metal slashing through Bahamut was heard and then Cloud blankly gazed at the figure and murmured "Sephiroth. . .".**

**When he woke up, Cloud saw that he was lying on a bed and next to him was the General; Cloud was speechless and just jolted out of the bed. "Take it easy. You collapsed while training earlier. . ." Sephiroth said, "It's so embarrassing. . .I disturbed you. . . .and. . .you even let me stay in your bed. . ." Cloud answered; the longest reply he had ever remembered saying.**

"**It's alright. We need to take care of our fellow SOLDIERS too." Sephiroth said as he looked at Cloud who was too shy to face him, "I-I must go. . .thank you, General." Cloud said as he headed for the door. "Why must you go so quickly?" Sephiroth said as he hugged Cloud from behind, "General, w-what are you doing?!" Cloud answered; hiding his already pent-up emotions. "Isn't this what you've always wanted? My attention?" Sephiroth said as he slowly took off Cloud's shirt then carried him to the bed, "I-I didn't mean it this way. . .!" Cloud protested, but the moment he felt Sephiroth touch him, he could not resist; because this was what he wanted.**


	2. Chapter 2: Night

_My second chappy! Hehe. . .I'm so happy!!_

_It took me long to write this since I'm new to stories like this but hey. . .I think I fared okay. . ._

_Please enjoy!! _

P.S. I really appreciate the reviews and those who read my stories. . .Thanks!!

**CHAPTER II**

**Cloud did not know what to think at that time; whether he was to feel happy or somehow afraid or confused. "Do you not like what I am doing?" Sephiroth asked as he slowly licked Cloud's neck but the blond-haired boy was at a loss for words; in return, he replied with just a blush.**

"**J-Just k-keep going. . .General." Cloud said as he gently touched Sephiroth's face, ". . .Just call me by my name." Sephiroth replied as he gently caresses Cloud's body, and in response, Cloud pulled him a little closer and kissed him before saying, "Yes. . .Sephiroth.". These words; no matter how simple they may be, had touched the General's heart greatly and he had now realized that Cloud was the one he would love for the rest of his lifetime. As for the opposite, Cloud knew what was happening was wrong in the eyes of others; but they were lovers nonetheless, and to them, it was nothing to be ashamed of. **

**Cloud undressed Sephiroth as well and then pressed his body close; feeling the warmth that he had waited so long to feel. Sephiroth gently held both of Cloud's hands as he pinned him down on the bed and licked his chest; Cloud could not do anything but groan in satisfaction as the silver haired SOLDIER continued. Of course, Cloud would not pass up the chance that he had right now. . .and found himself touching the body that he had dreamt endless nights of. **

**The silver haired SOLDIER let Cloud sit up as he kissed his neck and said, "You taste so good, Cloud." "T-Thank you. . ." Cloud said, blushing heavily from what he had been going through. "Don't worry, I'll be gentle with you." Sephiroth said as he showered Cloud's body with passionate kisses; in reaction, Cloud let out a muffled moan so no one could hear what they were doing.**

"**Sephiroth, do you really love me?" Cloud asked; which caused Sephiroth to stop momentarily, "Of course. I love you very much." Sephiroth answered as he looked at the blond haired boy, "But how? We just met . . . a few times ever since that day. . ." he asked again, "Love never needs a reason or a specific time for it to happen, Cloud." Sephiroth replied as he kissed Cloud deeply.**

**Moments later, both were lying on the bed; Cloud leaning on Sephiroth's chest as the other was gently combing the strands of Cloud's hair with his hand. "I love you, Cloud." Sephiroth said, "I love you too, Sephiroth." Cloud replied as he hugged Sephiroth.**

**The night ended here. . . **

**A few days later, Cloud had received word that he had been chosen as one of the guards for a mission back to his hometown; Nibelheim and that he had to meet one of the SOLDIER 1****st****s at the lobby. He hurried out of his room and was on his way to the elevator when he bumped into someone who was apparently in a hurry too, "Watch it!" the SOLDIER said, "Zack?" Cloud said, "Oh, it's you, Cloud." Zack said as he smiled then asked, "Where are you off to?" "I need to meet someone for a mission. . ." Cloud answered.**

"**I'M that someone." Zack answered, "Oh. . .okay." Cloud said; quite confused, "We're going back to your hometown to inspect a reactor." Zack said, "What happened?" Cloud asked, "Reports on monster activity." Zack replied as he saw Cloud's face teem with worry. "When are we going?" Cloud asked, "Tomorrow morning." Zack replied as he leaned close to Cloud and whispered, "Worry not. The General's coming too." ; proved that Zack was aware that Cloud had a weakness for their leader. "I'll prepare then. . ." Cloud said, hiding his happiness.**

"**You want to go training with me?" Zack asked, "Um. . .sure." Cloud said, "Wait! I've got a better idea! Why don't we just go hang out in Midgar for a while?" Zack replied as he ran off to the elevator; Cloud behind him.**

**Zack and cloud went to the playground in the Midgar Area Slums and sat on the slide; the same place where Zack and Aerith talked for the first time. "So, you miss your hometown already?" Zack asked, "Yeah. It's been months since I went home. . ." Cloud replied. The blond haired boy was staring at the plate that was supporting the area when he noticed his friend looking at a picture. **

"**Who's she?" Cloud asked, "She's Aerith. The flower girl." Zack replied as he showed the picture to Cloud. "She's beautiful." Cloud said, "But you know, I feel kinda strange whenever I look at this. . ." Zack answered, "Why?" Cloud asked, "It's as if I won't see her anymore. . ." Zack replied, "But you see each other always, right?" Cloud said, "Well, yeah." Zack replied; smiling as he pats Cloud's head, "Let's head back. We have a long way ahead of us."**

**Lying down on his bed, Cloud couldn't help but think of the mission that was about to take place. He was staring into the dimly lit ceiling as he gently touched his own lips; remembering that night that had changed his whole life. **

"**. . . Maybe I should just turn down the mission." Cloud thought to himself, but who was he to refuse when he was handpicked by a SOLDIER 1****st**** and that he depended on his missions for money that would keep his family afloat.**


	3. Chapter 3: Departure

_Finally! After a year I've been able to write again! Sorry for making you all wait!_

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of FFVII.

_Please enjoy reading and please. . .comment, okay? Thank you!! ^__^_

**CHAPTER III**

**The next morning, Cloud stood outside the Shin-Ra grounds and carefully put on his helmet; thoughts of turning down the mission were still in his mind. "I guess I'll have to prioritize work over my own problems." The blond haired boy said to himself as he took a deep breath and headed to the vehicle they were to use for their 'trip' to Nibelheim. **

**He saw other Shin-Ra guards board the vehicle along with Zack, so he ran towards the vehicle only to be stopped by a hand that lightly touched his shoulder; in response, he turned back. "G-General?" Cloud said as he saluted, "You're trembling." Sephiroth replied, "I-I'm fine, sir!" Cloud said as he slightly looked away, "Just do your best. I know you'll be fine." Sephiroth answered. The silver-haired SOLDIER drew himself a little close to Cloud when all of a sudden— "Don't you guys plan on getting in?" said a voice that came from behind them, "Zack. . ." Cloud said as he sighed softly and quietly boarded the vehicle.**

**A while after their departure, the truck was bustling with conversation with Zack being the most talkative. "I can't wait to use the new Materia I got!" he exclaimed as the other guards looked at him in awe, Cloud on the other hand was just staring into blank space; his hand on his forehead— "I just want to get there. . ." he said to himself as the conversation went on. **

**The trip to Nibelheim was not quite long, and when they had arrived, they settled at the Inn to make preparations for tomorrow. "So I guess we'll be sleeping in one room for today?" Zack said as Cloud shrugged and Sephiroth just stood quietly. "They said that they only have a room for one person and another room for two people." Sephiroth replied as he walked towards the room at the end of the hall; the two behind him, "Then that means Cloud and I—" Zack said quite confidently only to be cut short, "Cloud's staying with me tonight." Sephiroth answered with a bit of a grin on his face. Cloud couldn't help but blush; lucky he was still wearing his helmet.**

"**Fine then. The General knows more than us SOLDIERS anyway." Zack sheepishly answered as he tapped Cloud's shoulder and whispered, "This seems out of my hands now. Sorry, Cloud." and walked to his room, waving back at the two, "You guys play nice now and have fun, okay?".**

**The silver haired SOLDIER gently held Cloud's hand and led him to the room they were to stay in and carefully removed his helmet. "I hope you don't mind spending the night with me." Sephiroth said, "N-No, not at all. . .I'm fine with it." Cloud answered as Sephiroth gently kissed him. Cloud gently pushes him away and said, "We're not supposed to do these things before a mission. . ." "Nothing bad happened when we did it before. It isn't a risk to do it again." Sephiroth smiles as he laid the boy down on the bed.**

**Sephiroth was right; they were used to making love to each other whether there was a mission or none at all, but he was quite confused why he felt the urge to resist this time. He felt that something had changed; not in him but in the man he loved so dearly.**

**Nonetheless, even before he could resist, he found himself being undressed and touched by Sephiroth—a feeling he would always lose to. The General kissed his neck and carefully caressed Cloud's body; "Y-You don't need to be gentle with me. . .Sephiroth." Cloud suddenly blurted out; momentarily forgetting who he was talking to. "Don't worry, I'll do it just the way you like it." Sephiroth replied in a gentle voice. **


End file.
